wowgbmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Being an Effective Raider
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmjzv_AGgZw&feature=feedrec_grec_index I thought the above video was fitting. Being an Effective Raider: With the game going into its third expac’ you all have probably heard these rules somewhere, probably in a P.U.G. or on the forums for your class or old server(s) I wanted to place them here to inform people what I would expect from any raid that I am a part of, and what probably the other 9 or 24 people expect from me. *'Ask questions;' “Who is the MT?” “MT/raid Healer?” “How long is this raid going for?” “Vent info?” "What are the goals for this raid?" "How is loot being done?" These questions give you some key information whom the main tank is and the main tank and raid healers and how long the raid is going for. You can set foci according to the names given and gather consumables for the duration. as for "What are the goals for this raid?" you will know that you are going to X boss in Y time and that Z loot should drop and that the video for X boss is broken on tank spot so you need to go to the TS forums and read it up instead of watching it. This will also help you decide what else to bring. *'Consumables:' while yes, a fish feast is a great buff it is probably not the first choice for all classes. Do some homework and find out what the best food buff, defensive and offensive pots are and what flask you would need. Then there is food and drink just in case there is not a Mage around for a table. Other consumables are spell reagents. Arrows/bullets (Gone in cata), symbols, candles, seeds etc for the duration, and if you happen to run out of these items jeeves has them in unlimited supply and a scrap bot has them in short supply. *'Know your class:' While it would be implied that you know the class by the time you hit maximum level, there are still some people that do not know anything about their class for whatever reason. This distinction will make you stand out from the other people. Use the forums ask questions get help beware though you WILL get flamed on the forums, just ignore it and keep asking, read the stickies first before you ask. And if it’s “Too long, didn’t read” in your head you deserve to get flamed. Just sayin'. *'Know the encounters you are going into:' If you are part of the group that is going after an encounter first, it’s highly unlikely that there is a guide on how to kill the boss from Blizzard. However for those to follow there are sites like tankspot and youtube for people to post videos and strategies for boss fight. Read the strats watch the videos wipe to the boss, learn. Welcome to the meat grinder. If you don't like it maplestory is over there. *'Communication:' ask questions about the encounter and offer up your take on things. Do not just go... “OMG WE WIPED ON EASY MODE!?” /ragequit try to figure this out and fix what was broken. There are just some encounters that are gear checks it’s the fact of the game. Again, if you do not like it why are you raiding? *'Know your loot:' You are going into the “End game” and there are nice shiny PURPZ! waiting for you. You need to know what ones are upgrades and what ones are for other classes (with the exception of Class specific gear). You need to know what your class is craving, that 2H has better stats with this high end enchant than 2 1H with the equivalent enchants. Find the spreadsheet or the website that you think is best for you and use it to the fullest. *'Communication part Deux: Know the loot method.' Ask them how it is going to work ask about raid drop craft items (Orbs, gems etc) and patterns that use them. Ask about gear that gets disenchanted; bring up any questions you may have to the raid lead or one of the assists. Preferably before the first pull. *'Know when to “STFU!”:' When in vent talking is fine during trash, but when it comes to the boss fights keep your mouth shut unless it is necessary for raid survival. *'Bragging may get you kicked:' Bragging will get you nowhere except not invited back or straight up kicked out of the group. “I got X epic I’m so f'in' pro.” Some people could give a crap less what gear you have. *'Know how to optimize your gear:' You got that shiny PURPZ! you have been eyeballing but just would never drop. Now it’s in your bag and an upgrade the way it is, you need to know what is the best Enchant and Gems are for that piece of gear. You may have to re-gem all together. Be prepared for that. *'I'm checkin' you out baby' you will be gear checked. No way around it. Enchants and gems are going to be looked at and how smart of a choice you made. “I’ll replace it anyway” true, however you can go for the cheep gems, and cheep enchant for that slot to get you by until you get that shiny new PURPZ! *'Getting ready for a raid the night before:' If you know that there is a planed raid for the next evening and you are going to cut it close to start up time, get your stuff together the night before the raid and park your toon at the closest flight point or inn or even at the entrance when you log off that way when you do log in, all that has to happen is an invite to the raid and a quick run to the instance. *'Gear sets & set bonuses:' There are at least four kinds of sets you need to keep on hand for raiding; DPS, Tanking, Healing, Hybrid. Keep the sets that your classes have need of. Even if you are a dual spec Tank Healer, I would keep a set of DPS gear just in case. Do your homework on what set bonuses are best for your class for certain things T9 2Pc was/is great for hunters so I keep at least 2 peaces around. This is not counting resist gear that you may need for a specific raid; you may need a set of that too. *'NPCs & Quests:' Just as you should be asking questions of the raid leader you should also inform the raid leader/assists that you are on a specific quest and that (if time permits) you would appreciate the time spent in the help of this goal. On that note if you are not on a quest or if you are on a suicide mission DO NOT TALK TO NPCS THAT YOU DO NOT NEED TO. NEVAH EVAH! I have seen raids in HICC disband in the first pull because someone decided that they were going to talk to Hellscream and dismiss the %buff from the instance. Never. Ever. Talk. To. The. NPCs. Leave that to the raid leader and or assists. *'Speed is Key:' No one likes to raid for 8 hours (Well I don't) so do your best to keep things rolling as smoothly as possible. Ghetto buff the people that died, buff the whole raid before the boss, pull the next trash mob when the current ones are at a low percentage, keep clearing while loot is passed out, do not go get gems/enchants/runes for new gear unless you can make it back during a break period. BE PREPARED! *'User Interface Modifications:' There are some mods that are just essential for raiding; Specific Class mods - There are so many I am not going to go into this just pick the one that is well maintained and good for your class. Boss Encounter mods - Deadly boss mods or Bigwigs are good ones the choice is up to you but some guilds require a specific one. Threat meter and DPS broker. TinyDPS or Recount, and Omen or Simple Threat Meter all real good choices. Voice Communication The majority of Warcrafters use Ventrilo however there is in game voice chat or teamspeak Linx! http://www.curse.com/ http://www.wowinterface.com/addons.php http://www.ventrilo.com/ http://www.teamspeak.com/ http://www.lvl86.com/ http://elitistjerks.com/forums.php Please take some time to comment and leave feed back. Surakai